Surprises
by PomegranateQueen
Summary: Ginny surprises Harry. One shot. Written pre HBP.


_(Simply: Not Mine..)_

**Summary:** Ginny surprises Harry.

**Pre-Fic Note:** Erm... Yea... (Written pre-HBP)

**Surprises**

**

* * *

**Ginny Weasley had nearly resolved herself to dying a virgin on the night of the first of a string of impromptu Quidditch victory parties during her second full season on the Gryffindor team. She was absolutely worn out and would've forgone the whole mess of a celebration if it hadn't meant passing up the chance to annoy Ron. It was her over-protective oaf of a brother's fault she was still pure. In her fifth year, she had dated Dean Thomas for a good four months and was nearly randy enough after the varied and few teasing touches they'd managed in broom cupboards and the Astronomy Tower to have gone all the way with him. And she probably would have, if Ron and Hermione hadn't decided to "patrol" the Astronomy Tower the night she'd finally decided to give it up to Dean. 

After an unfortunate incident wherein both Ron and Dean had to visit Madame Pompfrey for various injuries, Dean decided, in a fit of self preservation, to break it off with her. She had moved on later to date Colin Creevey for a few months before he too fled in fear of her brother. This was, coincidently, just after Ron and Hermione had found them in a compromising position in the Room of Requirement. She scowled. _Room of Requirement my arse! I distinctly recall _requiring_ a sturdier lock!_

She had, afterwards, gone on a few Hogsmeade trips with different boys, namely Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan (he and Lavender had been taking a "break" at the time), Terry Boot and even Zacharias bloody Smith, and still all of them had fled in terror when Ron so much as looked at them.

And, although not many people knew about it, she and Blaise Zabini had shared a broomcupboard a few times at the beginning of this year (her sixth) but had, after a few attempted conversations, agreed it would be better for all parties concerned if they ceased their trysts. That and the fact that Professor Snape had caught them twice. They had both tired of detentions and lost house points.

So, it was with a heavy heart, full of desperation and reluctant acceptance of her forced celibacy that she stepped through the portrait hole. She grinned, however, at the sight that greeted her. Despite having left Hogwarts two years prior, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan had managed show up with tidings of smuggled butterbeer and sweets.

"Gin! Come over here--"

"And tell your favorite brothers hello!"

Her grin widened and she ran full force at them. Without hesitation, she was swept up by two arms that she was almost certain belonged to George and spun about in a circle.

When George released her, he said, "Putting on a little weight there? I thought my arms were going to fall off!"

"Prat." She teased back. She sniffed the air as she detected..._no, it couldn't be!_ "Fred, do I smell firewhiskey?"

Her brothers grinned proudly and Lee looked quite impressed. Her smile was wicked as they handed her a bottle of the contraband.

Hours later, the common room had cleared out and most everyone had stumbled off to bed. Ron had long since dragged Hermione off to her Head Girl rooms where they were doing Merlin-knows-what. Only Ginny and Harry remained the latter believing the former had passed out after the copious amount of firewhiskey she'd consumed. Her voice startled him as he gazed into the fireplace so much that he didn't quite catch what she said and had to ask her to repeat it.

Ginny rolled her eyes and drunkenly stumbled from her couch to his, plopping down next to him. "I asked you, Harry, if you were a virgin."

"Excuse me?"

"A virgin. You know, one-who-has-never-played-'hide-the-wand'?"

"Er, Ginny...I really don't think it's--"

"Because I am. A virgin, that is. It's bloody depressing and it's all Ron's fault, the prat. If he had left me and Dean alone, none of this would've happened. But no, he has to scare off any boy that's ever interested in me. Maybe I should date girls; I doubt Ron would hit a girl. But I don't really like girls that way, you know?"

In his stunned silence, Harry was idly reminded of all the times Ron had claimed Ginny talked too much.

"So, Harry, are you a virgin?"

"Ginny, really--"

"No, Harry, if you are that's fine and if you aren't, well, that's fine too. I just want to know, for curiosity's sake."

"Ginny--"

"It's all right, Harry. I very much doubt I'll remember this conversation tomorrow. And besides, it's only fair that I know about you since you know about me."

Harry started to tell her that she had volunteered the information, but sighed and decided to humor the drunken girl. "No, Ginny, I'm not."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment and he fervently hoped she had passed out. "Who was it?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Ok, I'll guess then. Parvati? Lavender? I'm fairly certain it wasn't Hermione. Not Cho, was it? Didn't think so... Hannah Abbott? Or maybe Padma Patil? No? Just tell me, Harry."

He mumbled a name.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Susan Bones." At Ginny's blank look he elaborated. "She's a Hufflepuff in my year. She's in the DA. Has red hair, though it's lighter than yours..."

"Oh, well, I don't remember her." They sat silently for a while. "Have you dated some one from every house?"

"No! I haven't dated anyone in Slytherin, why?" Internally, Harry shuddered at the prospect of dating Millicent Bultstrode or Pansy Parkinson or someone equally as vile.

"Oh, no reason. Well, I mean, I have and I was just curious if you had too. Oh, but don't tell Ron about Blaise, he'd have a fit. Ron was the whole reason we had to keep it a secret. Well, apart from the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor issue, of course."

Harry stared at her, very much unsure of what to say.

"Oh, don't be like that! It wasn't as if I could get anyone other than a Slytherin to date me with Ron around. Well, maybe date isn't the right word...more like snog repeatedly in various broom cupboards is really more accurate." She paused, mulling something over. "Harry, since you aren't and I am, would you sleep with me?"

Had Harry been drinking anything, it would've spewed out of his mouth and perhaps his nose; as it was, he choked on his own spit.

"Ginny, I don't believe I heard you right. Did you just ask me--"

Ginny gave a long suffering sigh. "Oh, Merlin, Harry. It was just a suggestion. You're a healthy, virile, seventeen-year-old wizard and I'm a similarly attributed sixteen-year-old witch. We have these interlocking parts and it's absolutely absurd not to interlock them. Besides, it's not as if you're seeing anyone...unless you are. You're not, are you?"

"Er, no. I'm not seeing anyone right now, but are you sure we should be discussing this?" Mildly shocked at being allowed to finish a full sentence, he glanced toward the dormitory staircases to gather his wits briefly before turning back to her. "Mmff!"

Ginny had launched herself at him and solidly planted her lips on his. Her tongue pushed at his lips and, acting on instinct rather than rationale, he parted his lips to accept it. Her tongue dueled with his for a while until sense returned to him when he felt her pawing his man-parts. He grabbed her wrist, detached his lips, and stared at her in wide-eyed shock, looking a bit like some sort of frightened wild life. His breathing was heavy and his trousers were quite tight. He was torn between acquiescing to her whims and putting as much distance between them as possible.

Ginny sighed and stood up. Harry glanced imploringly towards the staircases once again; half praying for some one (anyone!) to descend and rescue him and half praying they wouldn't. His head whipped back to Ginny at the sound of rustling fabric. Harry's eyes bulged (as did other things) as he noticed Ginny had stripped down to a matching bra and knickers set.

"G-G-G-inny!" _Oh Merlin!_ If Ron came down the stairs right that moment, he'd probably be short a few appendages. Specifically the slightly aching one pushing at the zipper of his pants.

"Shush, Harry. I'm seducing you. Shut up and enjoy it." With that she climbed astride his lap.

Harry, being quite dumbfounded and more than a little aroused, failed to move a muscle. Sighing in exasperation once more, Ginny took one of his hands and placed it squarely on her breast while she guided the other one down to her knickers and damper, happier places...


End file.
